


kyuhyuk | are you flirting with me?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [8]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Are you flirting with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuhyuk | are you flirting with me?

Kyuhyun curses whoever decided Super Junior needed to learn English. Again. He’s learned all of the English he needs from his noona.

"I would like some wine please." "How much does this wine cost?" "Please give me this wine."

Yup, all the English he needs.

But Hyukjae, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. Over half of the songs in his iTunes library are in English, and he’s ready to spend the summer in America learning more Western music techniques and dance styles. So when they propose a week of filming in America, Hyukjae, Donghae, and Henry are thrilled, and Kyuhyun just groans.

"Repeat after me," their teacher says. "You are very beautiful."

"You are very beautiful," they dutifully repeat. It comes out as byu-ti-pur.

"Say it again, beau-ti-ful," he repeats.

"Beau-ti-pul."

The teacher figures that’s good enough and turns to Kyuhyun, “Okay, Kyuhyun, I want you to start a conversation with Eunhyuk using what you’ve learned today. Eunhyuk, you’ll be the girl, and Kyuhyun, you’ll be the guy.”

Kyuhyun grudgingly stands up and faces Hyukjae who is already flipping his nonexistent girl hair over his shoulder. “Hello,” he says simply.

"Hello," Hyukjae replies.

Kyuhyun pretends to look at the sky. “Uh, nice weather.”

Hyukjae smiles greasily and continues his over exaggerated female impression.

Kyuhyun reaches out to take Hyukjae’s hand. “You are very beautipur,” he says in mock sincerity.

Hyukjae pretends to be scandalized. He swats Kyuhyun’s hands away and starts flailing. “ _AHRR YUU FLIRRRTING WIS ME?_ " he yells in English.

Kyuhyun decides that he’s going to learn his English from Yoochun instead.


End file.
